Bloody Cherry Blossom
by CrypticSweetTalk
Summary: Gaara never really felt like he belonged anywhere but after meeting Sakura that all changes. GaaSaku. Side pairings ShikaTema, NaruHina, KibaIno, NejTen.
1. The Past and Present

He was starting the first day of Chuujitsu Academy year one out of all twelve years. Unlike all other kids Sabaku No Gaara wasn't to exited about the first day of Chuujitsu Academy. Sitting in his room, he stares at the open luggage he was supposed to be filling with his belongings. Even though he had an older brother by a couple of months, Sabaku No Kankuro, coming into the same grade year as him and an older sister, Sabaku No Temari, in year two, he didn't feel welcomed into this new enviroment. He never felt comfortable anywhere, people always called him a monster, all because his mother passed away from giving birth to him, well that's what Gaara suspected. Gaara's siblings weren't ever too comforting, and the kids in his village were cruel to him, he imagined the kids from the other villages coming into the same academy to be the same or yet even worse to him then the people who already knew him. Sighing Gaara gave up on sulking and started packing up.

"Let's go guys, we don't want to be late, trust me!" a blonde girl with four piggy tails hollered at her younger brothers busting the Kazekage Mantion door wide open.

"Hn," a simple reply from a little boy with messy red hair replied as he passed his nagging sister.

"Common' Temari," a boy with brown hair covered by a black beanie started saying getting near the doorway

"What could happen?" The whole village already knew, it was bright and early, the sun hasn't even rised and the three Kazekage's children were of to Chuujitsu Academy.

"The head mistress doesn't accept tardiness." Temari hissed.

"Since when do you care?" Kankuro asked.

"Since I met the head mistress." Temari started "She's scary." Kankuro shivered as he thought of what this scary head mistress looked like.

"Anyways I think you guys will like Chuujitsu Academy," Temari beamed "There will be lots of kids from alot of different villages." "You only get one roommate and usually they don't bother much." "Oh and the food, you'll love it!" "The campus is **huge**, too!" Temari went on.

"I haven't event even gotten there and it still seems to good to be real," Kankuro drooled forgetting the terrible head mistress. Gaara sighed, he still wasn't to convinced that Chuujitsu Academy was going to be as good to him as it was to Temari. The sun began to rise as the three Kazekage's children exited Suna's main gate, setting of to The Village Hidden in the Leafs.

Sakura was walking on the green lush grass on school campus. Her silky pink hair shining in the sunlight. So far she didn't see anybody from Kohana. "Guess I'm early," she sighed. A group of three sand ninja then appeared out of nowhere. "I told you using the power of the wind was faster!" said a bubbly blonde girl, she looked about nine.

"I think Imma puke!" a boy with a black beanie, about eight years, busted out. The two started arguing instantly. Sakura giggled as she heard their argument. She was too busy staring in admiringly at the strangers to notice the other person with them. Another boy with crimson red hair, who seemed eight, too, said nothing just stood there with the other two. Sakura stared at him with curiousity.

Gaara stood there listening to his siblings idiotic argument. _The campus sure is big_. There were about 20 different buildings. As he scanned what seemed about one fifth of the campus grounds, Gaara noticed a girl with oddly colored pink hair staring right at him. _Why is she staring?_ He gave back a stare.

Sakura was to consetrated on the boy to even notice he was exchanging looks with her. Once she snapped out of her glance, she noticed him still glaring. Sakura instantly blushed. _He's looking at me_. His eyes were a aqua blue, they seemed sad and cold. "Who is this boy?" she mumbled.

"Sakura! Why are you all alone?" a voice interupted the moment. It was Yamanaka Ino, Sakura's best friend.

"Hi Ino!" Sakura grinned.

"Hey, I found out we're roomates!" Ino shreiked.

"That's great!" Sakura beamed at her blonde friend.

Gaara looked as a blonde girl chatted up a storm with the pink haired girl. They started jumping up and down, then walking off hand in hand. "Hey, Hello, **Earth to Gaara**!" Temari waved her hand infront of Gaara. "Lets go get our scheduals and dorm keys."

"Hn," Gaara's simple reply.

"This is year one's building" Ino said exited. "The girls' dorms are on the left and the guys' dorms are on the right, there are up to three floors,"

"You've sure been snooping around" Sakura said.

"Yeah, well what else is there better to do?" Ino shrugged.

Ino was Sakura's best friend since they were three. They were always together. Sakura was excited about sharing a room with Ino even though sometimes she was way to chatty and loved to gossip, annoying the hell out of Sakura. She was pretty, her hair was long and platinum blonde, she had clear blue eyes. Ino was the bright but would rather spend hours in front of the mirror or finding out who was dating who other than paying attention in class. Sakura was more laid back and would rather be active, instead of standing around to gossip, she spent her free time climing trees or punching that knuckle-head, Naruto around. Despite her tomboyish ways Sakura was pretty cute, her hair was silky and a rare pink color. It fit her quite well, her eyes were emerald orbs. Sakura, like Ino, was very bright, always knew how to handle sticky situations. Everyone in Kohana refered to them as Blondie and Pinky. "Well here it is floor three" Ino beamed walking to the doors on the far left, "And this is Blondie and Pinky's dorm!"

Sakura giggled a little, "How exiting." The room was dull and dark.

"Well were gunna need to glam it up a little" Ino cheerfully insisted.

It was going to be a long night.

Temari left Gaara and Kankuro to go find her dorm room in year two's building. "Well Gaara, lets go find our rooms, What room did you get?"

"131" Gaara replied.

"I got 135. Does that mean we're not in the same room?" Kankuro asked. _Idiot._ Sometimes Gaara had it in him to yell at Kankuro like Temari did. As the two Kazekage's sons walked into building one, a bunch of different kids ran around, causing havok. "I think were on the third floor" Kankuro sighed. As they made it to the third floor a chubby kid ran out of his dorm room.

"We're out of potato chips, Shikamaru!" the chubby kid ran to the vending machine in a panicing sort of state.

"What a drag," a boy with a ponytail came out of the dorm growning "Come on Chouji, breakfast is in a couple of hours!"

"Freaks" Kankuro whispered. "Hey here's my room!" Kankuro waved goodbye to his younger brother and unlocked his dorm room. His room-mate was a boy with raven colored hair, supposedly the coolest eight year old in Kohana, word said that he was the only person alive from his clan. As Gaara made his way to his dorm a boy with brown spiky hair came running out of his dorm, holding a little white puppy. "Get your flees out of Akumaru's fur!" the boy growled at a boy with shades & bugs buzzing around him. Next to that dorm was Gaara's. _Great. Everyone here is just as loud as the last._ When Gaara got to his dorm next to dog boy and bug boy a blonde boy with marks on his face resemeling a fox's whiskers jumped out at him out of nowhere. "**Hi, I'm Uzamaki Naruto.**" "**I'm eight, are you eight?**" "**Are you my room-mate**?" "**What's your name?**" "**What's with the kanji on your forhead?**" "**Why you got that gourd?**" "**Want some ramen?**" "**I LOVE RAMEN!**" "**I'm going to be Hokage!**" "**Battebayo!**" the kid wouldn't shut up. Gaara walked passed the idiot and sat on the empty bed, the other covered with ramen bowls and wrinkled clothing. "Oh I get it! Your to tiered to talk." Naruto said. "I'm not cause I live in here in Kohana, exept I have no parents" Naruto got quiet, he looked at the floor.

Gaara turned around, "Why?"

Naruto looked up "Well I dunno, nobody ever told me. Not a lot of people like me, I don't know why. One time an old fart called me a monster." At that moment Gaara felt like he could finally relate to someone.

"I'm Sabaku No Gaara. I come from the Village Hidden in the Sand. People call me a monster, too. My father is the current Kazekage and my mother is dead".

Naruto frowned and then smiled after a while, "Well we can kind of relate to each other." The was a moment of silence. "Hey, since you aren't from around here lemme tell you about all the kids from our village, make you feel more at home!" Naruto insisted. Gaara nodded. "Kay. Let's see... the two guys next door are Inzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Kiba's a little rowdy but he's okay. He gots a dog, Akumaru, he's a ninja dog. Pretty cool, huh? Shino gots bugs in his body. I think he's kinda creepy but that's my opinion! The dorm infront of us, well I dunno who's in there. In dorm 135, there's Uchiha Sasuke. He's just a pretty boy who's kind of a jerk. He's got a pretty bad attutide about everything. If you ask me, he isn't as cool as they say. His room-mate...uhhh i dunno."

"He's my brother Kankuro" Gaara interupted.

"Well I feel sorry for that guy" Naruto went on " And in the dorm near the stairs is Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji. They're best friends since forever! Shikamaru is a smarty-pants but really lazy. Chouji is, well, kinda really chubby... But never call him chubby! I did once, he pushed me down a well. Sakura-chan saw but just laughed."

"Sakura?",Garra interupted Naruto's story.

"Yeah, Haruno Sakura, I'm going to marry her but she doesn't know it. She has pretty pink hair and emerald colored eyes."

_So her name is Sakura. _

"I hear Hinata got stuck with some girl from the Village Hidden in the Sound. I think her name is Kin." Ino's gossiping started.

"You sure know everything, Ino" Sakura said putting a picture frame on her night table.

"Of course! Ask me anything." Ino said confidently. She sure did have a lot of that.

"Who's Naruto-baka's room-mate?" Sakura asked putting a comforter on her bed.

"That's easy!" Ino smirked "His name is Sabaku No Gaara. From the Village Hidden in the Sand. I even know what he looks like"

"Oh really?" Sakura asked hanging her clothes up in her closet.

"Yeah. He has messy crimson red hair and some pretty light blue eyes. He also has a kanji on his forhead, meaning love, I wonder who he loves." Ino went rambeling on. Sakura froze. _Gaara._

"His sister is Temari, is in year two, I think she's our floor's advisor every floor has two, one for the girls and another for the boys. Anyways, he also has a brother in year one, too, Kankuro. The three Sand Village's Kazekage's children." Ino was still at it.

"Where do you get this from?" Sakura asked shocked.

"A good spy never reveles her secrets!" Ino grinned. The girls giggled in their purple room. The certains on there windows were white, they had pictures all over the room of themselves, them together, and family. They agreed to make their bathroom a lilac color since they couldn't decide from pink or blue.

An uproar of students came from the mess hall. It was dinner time. Sakura and Ino sat down next to Hyuga Hinata, a girl with pearl eyes that honed the ability of the Byakugan. She was a shy girl with no self-confidence, she was a sweet a girl though. In front of Hinata was Kiba, who was feeding a hidden Akumaru in his sweater. Kiba was talking to Shino about flees and how they hurt. Two seats down next to Sakura was Sasuke. Sakura stared at Sasuke. She had a crush on him for some time now but didn't have enough guts to tell him. Next to Sasuke was a guy that guy with Gaara this morning, he was staring at Hinata's cousin, Hyuga Neji, at the year two table. "Is that a girl?" he asked Sasuke, Sasuke just laughed. In front of Sasuke was a sleeping Shikamaru and next to him was Chouji stuffing his face. Out of nowhere, Naruto popped up next to Sakura, making her almost jump out of her seat. "Hello, Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted her.

"**Baka! You almost gave me a heart attack!**" Sakura punched Naruto out of his seat.

"Oww! Sorry." Naruto said rubbing his head. "Hey have you met my room-mate" Naruto brushed it off pointing at Gaara who was behind him.

"Gaara, this is everyone I was telling you about!" Naruto smiled. Gaara sat down next to Naruto. "Not much for words, eh?" Kiba asked. No reply. Sakura couldn't help but stare at Gaara. Kiba grew impatient when he realized Gaara was ignoring him. "I'm Kiba and this is Akumaru" the puppy in Kiba's sweater yipped, making all the girls "aw". No reply from Gaara. "Hey Gaara, Im Sakura" Sakura finally managed to get out with a widw grin. Gaara looked her way. "Hey," he simply said and looked the other way.

After lunch Temari rounded up her girls "Okay all building one gloor four girls stand around me" the year 2 girl with four blond piggy-tails yelled around the main hall. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and a bunch of other girls gathered around the blonde. "I'm Sabaku No Temari, and I am your advisor. From now on I tell you were to go before and after class, when lights should be out, ect. Those who don't listen to me will see from me and the head mistress. I've also been appointed to help you with personal problems, I want you all to think of me as your actual big sister. Any questions?"

"When will we meet this head mistress?" Ino asked.

"You will sooner or later. You don't want to anyways, trust me." Temari answered.

"W-What if we can't get ahold of you?" Hinata asked.

"You have phones in your rooms. Phone my dorm number 235 anytime. Any more questions?"

"No big sis." all the girls said in harmony.

"Okay your dismised. I'll be in your dorm building in 90 minutes." The girls when back to their dorms.

"Hello, I am Rock Lee! I have been chosen to be your advisor or as I like to call it, eldest brother!" Most of the boys laught, well just Kiba, Naruto, and Kankuro. Chouji ate his potato chips, Shikamaru stared in disgust, Sasuke leaned on the wall grinning at the poor sucker, Gaara stood not paying attention the the brushy eye-browed freak, and Shino just stood there. Gaara then saw Sakura and Ino leaving to the dorms. He left the boring presentation, hoping the blonde girl would go ahead, leaving Sakura to talk to him in privacy. "Hey, I'm going to go get something to drink later." Ino informed her roomie.

"Kay, I'll be in the dorm." Sakura replied. Once Ino left, Sakura sighed in relief "No more gossip. Now, were could Gaara be?" she asked herself.

"Looking for me," came a voice behind her. Sakura turned to face the were the voice was coming from. "Gaara!" Sakura beamed.

"I thought I would have scared you." Gaara frowned, not knowing why.

"You? Scare me? Of course not, silly" Sakura asured him.

"I don't?" he asked "But I'm a monster"

"Monster?" she seemed surprised. "Well your the cutest monster I've ever seen! Silly pants. I don't think your a monster." Gaara blushed.

"Thanks" Gaara whispered "Nobody's ever been so nice to me." Sakura smiled at Gaara. Gaara managed to play a tiny smile with his lips.

Gaara was back in Kohana, standing outside of Chuujitsu Academy's year eleven building. It seemed like yesterday when he entered year one. It seemed like yesterday when he met his room-mate and close friend for the past ten years, Naruto. About five years ago they found out why they were called "wonsters". Their bodies were home of Tailed Beasts since birth. That discovery only made their bond tighter. Gaara's tailed beast, Shukaku, was taken out of Gaara's body but Naruto's tailed beast, Kyuubi, still lurked inside of him, making Gaara a little protective for his "Demon Brother" as Naruto called him. It seemed like yesterday when his friendship with Sakura started, they've been like best friends since that day. Gaara was still withdrawn but had a little chit-chat with all the guys in his dorm hall, his relationship with his siblings also grew stronger. Chuujitsu Academy really wasn't as bad as he thought when he first got here. "Okay Gaara, I got the room keys." Kankuro said sneaking up behind his brother. Kankuro was taller andlost the beenie but he was still the same. "And the scheduals?" Gaara asked.

"Temari said she'd get them for us." Kankuro replied " I can't belive this is her last year here." Temari was pretty much still the same too. Although she was a little less patient and a little more violent but she was still caring and brilliant.

"Yeah. Father would have been proud of her if he was still alive" Gaara said in a low tone.

"Gaara, he would have been proud of all of us." Kankuro comforted his brother.

"He was never satisfied with anything I did." Gaara brushed off Kankuro's attempt of kindness. The two brothers started making their way into the building. Like always they were on the same floor, floor three. "Well Gaara, I'm going to see if I got here before that jerk, Sai." Kankuro's old room-mate, Uchiha, left Kohana back in year six and never came back. They say he was going after his brother, for killing everyone else in his clan when he was just a boy. Sakura sure was hurt, if he ever came back Gaara would kill him. Two years after that, an exchange student, Sai, was placed in Kankuro's dorm room. Kankuro doesn't get along with that guy, nor does anyone else.

"Hey Gaara, got any food on you?" It was Chouji, still chubby with swirls on his chubby cheeks, not much change in him.

"No" Gaara said looking at the hungry young man in the eyes.

"Kay, thanks. Take it easy," Chouji sadly replied.

"Chouji, don't bother others for food. Oh hey Gaara." Shikamaru yawned stepping out of the his room. "Hey." Gaara replied. He was still lazy but a total genius. That spiky pony-tail of his was longer then ever. Surprisingly had the guts to ask Temari on a date for next Saturday, something Gaara would never in a million years suspect. A guy with a hooded sweater and dark googles stood in the hallway. Shino. The two young men faced each other and nodded. Gaara then kept walking to be stopped by a giant white dog, wagging its tail at the sight of him.

"I see Akamaru missed you" Kiba smirked walking up to Gaara and his faithful companion. Gaara petted Akumaru, who layed down at his feet.

"So how'ya been?" Kiba asked.

"Good." Gaara said.

"Yeah, well hey I hafta go take Akumaru on his walkies or the head mistress'll kick us both out." Kiba and Akumaru said their goodbyes and Gaara kept walking to his dorm. He slammed the door open, waking a snoozing Naruto up and making him fall of his bed. Naruto was there first every year.

"Sorry about that" Gaara smirked.

"No worries, man. I'm used to bumps since I've known Sakura for... well, since forever." Naruto lazily repiled making himself comfortable on the floor. Gaara sat on his bed. With Naruto's mentioning of her name, Gaara wondered where Sakura was.

"Hurry up, Billboard Brow!" Ino yelled at the front door of Sakura's house.

"I'm coming, Pig!" Sakura yelled back.

Since the day Sakura honed the strength to tell Sakuke about her crush on him so many years back, the same crush Ino had on him, the girls friendship went down the drain. They made up two years later, forming a rivalry sort of friendship between them. They still enjoyed each others company and even though they were always arguing they were good inspiration for each other.

"Hurry up! Tsunade will kill us if we're late!" Ino impatiently growned.

"Okay, okay! Lets go." Sakura came running out from her bedroom.

"This summer went by so fast" Ino said as they walked past the Hyuga Mantion.

"Yeah, I can't belive were in year eleven already." Sakura said in a trance-like voice.

"I know! We're finally eighteen! We're pratically adults now!" Ino shrieked. "We can go clubbing and drinking!"

Sakura sighed. "Out of the point Ino, were almost done with our training in the academy. We'll be able to become sucessful Med Nins."

"I wonder if Kiba likes Med Nins" Ino said missing the point again. After Sasuke left Ino moved on and found herself crushing on the very rowdy Kiba. The only person to know is Sakura.

"It doesn't matter Ino once we become Med Nins we'll be important to the aid of our village and it's people, we can also be useful to aid all the surrounding villages. We'll live a meaningful life."

"And Kiba will ask me to marry him" Ino said in a dreamy voice.

"Must be nice in your little world." Sakura shrugged.

"If you ask me, I think Gaara likes pink haired Med Nins." Ino said with an evil smirk.

"Shut up, Pig," Sakura blushed "We're just friends. He'll never look at me like that!"

"Oh... touchy. Aren't we?" Ino said in a sing-song tone.

"**YOUR LATE! WHERE WERE YOU TWO!**" the head mistress growled as the girls walked into the main office for their room keys. She was beautiful, blonde with hazel eyes. Her body was banging. Sakura wished she had her body. She was intellegent, specialized in Medical Justsu, and had trademark superhuman strength. She also happened to be Blondie and Pinky's Medical Justsu Teacher. Set aside the unmanageable anger, gambleing obsession, and drinking problems, she was a great role model. Certainly the most enspiering woman Sakura has ever met.

"Uhmm..." Ino tried to find an excuse.

"It's my fault, Tsunade-sama, I held us up." Sakura took the blame. Tsunade looked at Sakura.

"Very well, for being honest and my best student, you're of the hook." Tsunade replied. "Get your keys and class schedules. Dinners in three hours. Dismissed."

"Hai" the girls replied.

"Oh and Ino..." Tsunade called.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" Ino repiled.

"If you try to get yourself through my course this year with your little tricks you'll fail and be kicked out of my course. I suggest you study hard this year." Tsunade warned the sly blonde.

"Hai!" Ino said with a shiver going through her spin.

"Dismissed, Miss Yamanaka. Have a nice year." Tsunade waved her off.

Sakura giggled. "**Shut up Billboard brow**!" Ino growled.

"Oh... touchy. Aren't we?" Sakura mimiced Ino's earlier remark.

This year of Chuujitsu Academy was going to certainly be something else. Sakura could feel it already.


	2. Gaara's Leading Lady

Smirking pink haired Sakura and scowling blonde Ino were making their way to their room when Hinata was in clear sight. The shy purplish hair girl turned out to grow up into a beautiful young woman. She let her hair grow long, it swayed from side to side as she walked. Hinata was born lucky, into one of the most power clans in Konoha, the Hyuga Clan, not only that but being born into the main branch. Being the oldest makes her the heiress to the title of the clan's leader. Her cousin, Neji, already a year twelve student, was born into the a lower branch, the one protecting the main branch. He hated the main branch for the loss of his father but with slow timing peace with Neji and the main brach formed. Neji is like the older brother Hinata never had now that you think of it. Hinata was reading a book, looked interesting. Ino looked at Sakura. Sakura looked at Ino. They both smiled and keep walking Hinata's way silently.

"**Boo!**" the two girls yelled at the top of their lungs.

"**Don't hurt me!**" Hinata cried jumping up dropping her book and landing on the floor with her knees. Sakura and Ino kept laughing till they saw the look on the timid girl's face. "Sorry, Hinata," Sakura sincerely apologized.

"Yeah, sorry, Hinata." Ino repeated Sakura.

"I-i-it's okay Hinata" replied forcing a smile.

"No really Hinata, forgive us" Sakura said bowing, then looking up to sign Ino to bow. Ino bowed. "Really, I forgive you guys" Hinata said with a blush on her cheek. She really was sweat, so easy to forgive. "How about we treat you this Saturday?" Sakura suggested as a sign of how sorry she really felt. "What? No way! We're not rich you know, billboard brow!" Ino growled.

"Shut up!" Sakura slapped Ino on the head "So, what do you say, Hinata?"

"O-o-okay" Hinata agreed.

"Great" Sakura beamed "Cya at dinner!"

"Okay" Hinata waved goodbye.

Once the girls got to their new room, they decided to call their, big sis, Temari. They called her room number... "**What is it?**" a loud voice answered the phone "**Can't you see I'm sleeping before dinner starts!**" Yep, that was Temari.

"Hi, big sis!" the girls greeted her over the phone ignoring her response.

"Oh, hey girls!" the voice changed from menacing to sweet.

"Sis, were do we meet today after dinner?" Sakura asked.

"Uhmmm, how about in the building eleven loft?" Temari suggested to her little sisters.

"Okay, sounds perfect!" Sakura said in a happy tone.

"Kay, tell all the girls thats where we're meeting tonight." Temari told her little sister "Bye, girls." and with that there was a click. Sakura sighed, _She always hangs up like that_.

"Okay, so lets decorate the room!" Ino shouted out of nowhere. With that said, Sakura knew it would, once again, be a long night.

"Okay, so this year I say we met chicks, hook up with one here or there, and party it up!" Naruto rambled as Gaara started unpacking.

"Two problems" Gaara said over his shoulder.

"What's that?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"One, I don't think there are enough desperate girls in the whole academy willing to go out with you. And two, that lifestyle is to tiring and never gets you anywhere. Jjust look for a nice girl and start a sincere relationship." Gaara said hanging his clothing in his closet. Naruto wasn't an good looking kid but he was a little annoying and immature, so girls really didn't see much in him. All but one, the beautiful, timid Hinata had a crush on him.

"Easy for you to say Demon Bro, because, one, your the "handsome" one... and two, you have enough patience and charm to get a "nice girl" and "sincere relationship!" Naruto said stretching out yawning.

"So you think" Gaara mumbled.

"Hey, Gaara?" Naruto said, Gaara had the feeling Naruto was going to ask an annoying or embarrassing question.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Do you like Sakura?"

There was silence. Gaara's feeling was right.

"How can I? She's one of my best friends and I don't think she feels that way about me, don't be stupid Naruto." Gaara replied covering up his true feelings.

"Oh, sorry, I just thought you did. I thought that this year you both could end up together... with some off my help." Naruto sadly spoke "Now I know that was a stupid idea. Forgive me Gaara."

Gaara said nothing.

"Don't let it happen again" Gaara said sitting down on his bed. Naruto smiled at his Demon Bro.

Dinner this year was just as festive as any other year. "**And then Shino farted sooooo loud!**" Kiba told Hinata, starting his yearly embarrassing stories about Shino. It was amazing Shino never said anything when he did. Chouji was pigging out, filling the whole mess hall with "_Nom, nom, nom." _Shikamaru, for once wasn't asleep, instead he was eyeing the year twelve table. A blonde green eyed Temari in his gaze. "**They say he kissed him!**" Ino was starting her gossip, telling Naruto about all the juicy rumors Sasuke back in year five. "**No way!"** Kankuro was arguing with Sai. "**I told you their puppets, not dolls!"** Tonight the table was buzzing with lots of commotion. Everyone was happy to see there classmates after summer break, everyone was adding to the commotion exept two people. Sakura was quietly eating her food while Gaara who was next to her sat there not even touching his food.

Sakura was a little too shy to talk to Gaara at the moment. She felt different around him. He was just so handsome, the best student in every one of his class, and one of the coolest guys in their class year. Sakura felt like if she would never be good enough for him, as a friend and definetly not as a soul mate. Sakura didn't know why she was thinking all of this all of a sudden but she did. Could she have fallen for Gaara all these years?

Gaara was always quiet but atleast looked up, tonight he wasn't even looking up from his plate. Gaara was thinking about what Naruto asked him. Did he like Sakura? Gaara never really thought about it. Now that he was, it was killing him. Sakura was just so beautiful, strong, intelligent, she was just perfect. Even if he did like her, Gaara felt she would never like him. As the question kept repeating in his mind it hit Gaara. He didn't like her, no, he loved her.

Sakura sat there in silence. Gaara sat there in silence. Neither of them noticed that the other was silent. Nor did anyone around them.

Youthful Lee stood up excusing himself to Neji, Neji's long time girl friend and Temari's dorm mate, Tenten, and Temari. Neji nodded, Temari rolled her eyes, and Tenten smiled at Lee. Tenten was pretty, she had two buns on the top of her head, large brown eyes, she was kind and bubbly even though she had a thing for weapons and others never got into it with her. Lee made his way to the year eleven table.

"May I have a word with Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji?" he called all over the table. All the guys in that group of names hid under the table as all the year eleven student looked at them, all exept Gaara, Shino, and Sai.

Once Lee got them all together in the gallery, he had them sit around him in the circular sofas with him standing in middle of them. "What are we here for, big bro?" Sai asked instantly.

"Because my, Sai-kun, I wanted to read my final walk speech for you!" Lee said, expecting them to feel honored, that wasn't the case, all the guys groaned, wishing someone would shoot them.

"But isn't that at the end of the year when you graduate?" Shikamaru asked hoping to stop Lee.

"Yes, Shika-kun, but I want you to hear it many times!" Lee beamed at them. "I want to inspire you to do your best these last two years!"

With that said, Lee took out a scroll that seemed to go on forever and started reading. Everyone groaned.

"Yo, everyone" Temari cheerfully greeted her little sisters.

All the girls greeted her.

"Okay, well this is my last year with you all as you know." Temari started " I just want to say I hope to have a great last year with you guys and I'll miss you"

"Do you have to go?" Ino asked.

"Of course, knuckle-head! I'm graduating this year!" Temari cried out. "But just so you know... I'm taking up the job as a teacher assistant next year, so I'll be seeing you around next year!" Temari smiled. All the girls squealed in excitement and huggled around there advisor.

Sakura sat up in the still dark watching Ino sleep snugly in her . Her breath softly filled the room as she inhaled and exhaled. She was probably dreaming because Sakura could see a smile on her soft pale face. Sakura then turned her attention to the window. The moon was full tonight, glimmering and gave of a magical feel, the stars were bright tonight, making the scene of the school campus's woodland-like region the most beautiful sight Sakura had ever seen. _I wonder if Gaara's looking outside his window at this, too._

Gaara stood at the window, looking at the scenery he would gaze at every year. He really seemed to think it was gorgeous. _Just like Sakura_. The night was aery though, a perfect night snuggle with somebody. Gaara went back to his bed, Naruto was loudly snoring. Gaara could hear banging on the wall "**Shut up, Naruto!**" Gaara could make out from the other side of the wall that and a lot of cussing, that was Kiba of course. Naruto sure was snoring loud. Gaara then wondered what it would be like if Shino was his room mate and Kiba was Naruto's, it sure would be quieter for Gaara. Then again, Naruto and Kiba in the same room wouldn't be such a good idea, both loud and all. As Garra kept thinking about the mischief Naruto and Kiba would cause if they were room mates he drifted off into sleep.

Sakura smiled as she thought about all the times she she spent her time with Gaara. She couldn't imagine her life without him now. Maybe she did love him, but she couldn't tell him, the same with Sasuke would happen. All this time Sakura knew that her _love_ for Sasuke was just a **crush**. As she kept thinking about it, Sakura started to suspect that she just felt sympathy for Sasuke. He sure had a horrible past, maybe that sympathy clouded her thoughts, making her think she loved him. The feeling she had for Gaara was different. It was pure and felt so real. Gaara too had a horrible past but he broke out of the trauma it left him. He didn't want sympathy, of that Sakura was sure. Gaara wanted for others to see him as a normal person, set aside all that he's been through, he wanted to be respected for who he is and for what he tries to accomplish. Not treating him with false kindness and adoration like most people gave Sasuke. Sakura knew one thing for sure, as long as she and Garra remained friends nothing else mattered. Laying her heavy head down, Sakura yawned. Her eyes were slowly closing. Her body was tiered and her brain was going into rest, Sakura was asleep.

"Get your lazy ass up!" Ino yelled in Sakura's ear. Sakura quickly snapped her eyes open, hitting Ino on her blonde air head.

"**WHAT WAS THAT FOR, PIG?**" Sakura growled.

"I didn't want you to be late for your class so I woke you up." Ino said rubbing a tear out of her blue left eye.

"**YOU MEAN I MISSED BREAKFAST!**" Sakura howled.

"Well yeah, you were so peaceful when they called us for breakfast that I didn't want to bother you." Ino said, a little scared now.

"**BAKA, YOU SHOULD HAVE WOKEN ME UP!**" Sakura yelled jumping out of her bed.

"What are you going to do now?" Ino asked.

"Well, get ready for class, baka!" Sakura yelled from the bathroom as the hiss of the shower water echoed.

"She's getting more like Tsunade-sama" Ino said as another shiver went up her spin.

Gaara was walking out of the mess hall, like always he ate two mouthfuls before Naruto or Chouji asked him if he was going to finish it, that or Akumaru was at his feet begging for food while his pet owner was at the other side of the table laughing with someone, **not** feeding Akumaru, some pet owner he turned out to be.

"G-G-Garra..." a voice came out form behind him. Gaara turned around to see shy little Hinata behind him.

"Yes?" Gaara said.

"Have you seen Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"No" Gaara answered "I was just about to go back to the dorms to see if she wanted to walk to class already."

"Oh" Hinata softly said " Do you mind if I go with you?" Hinata asked.

"No, it's alright" Gaara said and started walking. Hinata followed.

"Sorry, she's getting dressed." Ino told Gaara and Hinata as they stood at the door after asking for her. "She woke up late, the lazy girl, and now is rushing to get ready." Ino whispered leaning in closer to Gaara and Hinata.

"**Shut up, pig**!" came from inside the room. Ino smiled, "You can come in if you want." Hinata walked in first passing Ino in the doorway. Ino smiled at Garra "Well..." she said "Come in!" It wasn't the first time Gaara was in Sakura's room, but he wasn't to comfortable being inside if she was changing or anything like that. Gaara was about to slowly make his way into the room, when Ino stopped him. "I know you to have the hots for each other. You can't hide it from me." Ino whispered in Garra's ear.

_She really does know everything._

"I don't know what your talking about." Gaara cooly replied.

"Whatever, buddy. I'm watching you!" Ino hissed in his ear then got back and let him walk in. When Gaara walked in Sakura was getting out of the bathroom, clothes fully on, hair dripping wet.

"Hey Gaara" she smiled.

"Hey" he replied sitting on her bed next to Hinata.

"We're matching today" Hinata beamed at Sakura. Both girls were wearing

mini pink plaid skirts, white buttoned-up shirts , and a pink v-necked sweater, white leather high healed boots, and long white socks with a pink bow. Gaara couldn't help but stare. _Looks better on Sakura._

"Hey, we are!" Sakura smiled.

"What? I can't be the only one not matching!" Ino cried. She was wearing the school standard uniform. A dark blue mini skirt, baby blue buttoned-up shirt, dark blue jacket, black high healed leather boots, and long light blue plaid socks. The blonde bimbo, as Gaara called her, ran to her closet and took out the pink uniform, and like if there wasn't a boy in the room began changing out in the open. "That girl has no shame," Gaara thought looking away.

"**INO, GAARA'S IN THE ROOM!**" Sakura growled.

"So? He's looking away, isn't he?" Ino pointed it out. Hinata giggled. "If I knew Gaara would look, I'd change twenty miles from here." Ino kept talking "Calm down, billboard brow, now if you began changing in front of him that would be different." Ino smirked starting to buttoning up her shirt.

"**Shut up!**" Sakura yelled throwing a text book at Ino's large head. Gaara heard a thud and yet another louder thud. "Sakura must have hit her on the head with something and the blonde bimbo must have feel from the impact" Gaara whispered to Hinata, still facing the other direction of Ino.

"Yep." Hinata said looking at a manga.

"Owwwww" could be faintly heard from where Ino was, although nobody was looking that way. Ino got up pushing Sakura from the mirror.

"You're lucky I don't have a bump in my head!" Ino hissed.

"Yeah, yeah" Sakura said straightining her hair.

"Hey this looks hot!" Ino pointed at her half buttoned shirt. It exposed her midriff. She put the v-neck sweater on and rolled it up under her breasts, tied the unbuttoned bottom part of her shirt below her breasts, and unbuttoned the top part the shirt at her breasts.

"Yea, I like it!" Ino squealed. Sakura looked up at her delusional best friend.

"Hey! Your right! Thats hot!" Sakura grabbing Gaara's attention. Sakura pulled off her sweater and undid her buttons half way, pulled the sweater back on and tied it like Ino. Gaara and Hinata stared in confusion of the starting new trend.

"Okay, Hinata, your turn!" Ino smirked. Sakura was smirking, too.

"Help me." Hinata whispered to Gaara. Just then Ino and Sakura jumped on Hinata basically undressing her. As Hinata cried on the floor with her attackers "fixing" her clothes, Gaara picked up the manga Hinata was reading.

"Stop!" Hinata cried "I can do it myself!"

"It wouldn't be fun then!" Ino evily smirked.

"Unbutton it a bit form her breasts!" Sakura commanded, "This one has big ones!" The madness went on for two minutes, just because Ino and Sakura were having so much fun, and Gaara kept reading. Once they were done the girls got off the floor.

"Hey Gaara, how does Hinata look now?" Ino asked.

Gaara looked up "Fine." he answered. Hinata blushed and gave a shy thank you.

"How about me?" Ino asked.

"Bimbo." Gaara said looking at her

"Thanks!" Ino smiled taking it as a complement.

"And Sakura?" Ino asked knowing his type of responce.

Gaara looked up at Sakura, who smiled at him.

"She looks... gorgeous"

Sakura blushed, "Thank you, Gaara." She looked in his eyes smiling. Gaara returned the gaze, warm expression in his eyes.

Ino then ruined the moment, "Now girls all over the school are going to copy my style!" she busted out with a smile. "And Kiba'll..." she suddenly stopped remembering Gaara and Hinata were in the room. Sakura rolled her eyes, and started working on her make up.

The bell then rang signaling it was time to get to class. Hinata and Ino left together because they had the first period together. Gaara and Sakura had first period together, too.

"I hate science." Sakura goaned as they walked in the hallway.

"Just two more years of it." Gaara said sounding bored.

"Yea, so how was your summer?" Sakura asked.

"Good. Kankuro found a girlfriend and then she dumped him the next day." Gaara said laughing a little.

"Poor, Kankuro" Sakura said giggling.

"Are you kidding? He fourced her into it" Gaara snickered.

"Who was she?" Sakura asked giggling even harder.

"Tayuya" Gaara replied.

"Her?" Sakura asked in shock.

"That's what I said when Kankuro told me she was his girl." Gaara said.

Once they got in class all the guys got blown away by Sakura's exposed body and the girls by how cute she styled her uniform. Gaara sure hated what all the guys were saying and the way they were looking at her.

"Oy, Sakura!" Kiba jumped up from his seat. "What's with the new look?"

"Oh, nothing Ino started it really. It looks better on her" Sakura smiled looking a little shy about the attention.

Gaara rolled his eyes. _No it doesn't. It looks better on you._

"Really?" Kiba asked looking interested. "What class is she in right now?"

"Calculus." Sakura answered.

"Uhmm... Imma be tardy to class today!" Kiba said running out of the room.

Sakura giggled. Gaara was looking at the door, surprised that anybody would be that exited to see Ino. Sakura smiled and grabbed Gaara's hand, pulling him to the back of the room. By the time they were half way there Gaara noticed that Sakura was holding his hand, he could feel his checks get red.

Sakura couldn't believe she just grabbed Gaara's hand and was taking him to the back to sit with her. Once they got to the back they sat in the only empty two-seat table. Both sat in silence for while until Sakura started talking about her summer. Ten minutes later Kiba walked in the classroom, no teacher in sight. Kiba sighed in relief. "You were so right, Sakura!" he yelled across the room.

_Unbeliveable, Sakura looks __**way**__ better._

Just as Kiba made his way to his seat next to Kin, Hatake Kakashi pooffed into the classroom.

"I see you're tardy today, Mr. Inzuka." he called as Kiba was just about to sit down. A little bit of sweat came from the far right side of Kiba's forhead.

"Crap" he whispered.

Ooh's and laughter filled the classroom.

"**Sakura! Sakura! Guess who came looking for me last period!**" Ino shrieked as Sakura walked into Medical Justsu class.

"You can thank me for that." Sakura smiled.

Tsunade barged in two minutes later.

"No one make a sound and you can have free time!" she growled. And then feel fast asleep on her desk. _I'm surprised I learned anything in this course! _Sakura laid her head down.

Every got settled into their fourth period class. Sakura was sitting next to Gaara, Ino was sitting next to Kiba, who was just staring at her body, and Hinata was sitting next to Naruto, who was talking about how he could use that look for a new perverted justsu. This was one of Sakura's favorite classes, Theatre Arts. Sakura used to dream of being an actress when she was younger but gave up on her dream when she decided to go after something more important to set her life on the right track.

Gaara hated this class, the only reason he was in here was because Naruto dragged him used it as a way to try and "pick up on chicks". Probably the only reason all the other guys were in this class, well exept Sai, he seemed like the kind to like this crap.

"**Hello, youthful students!**" It was Might Guy, the theater arts teacher.

"Yo, Sensei." all the students answered.

"Okay so this is my year eleven class, as we all know I've had you since year nine." he smiled at everyone. "This year I have an interesting play for you to preform in the arts festival. Can anyone guess it?"

"Playboy!" Kiba bursted out, most of the guys laughed.

"No Kiba" Guy blushed. "Year eleven is going to do the famous William Shakespear's plays. Can you guess now?"

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Naruto yelled, more laughter.

Guy chuckled "No my over-caffinated lad."

"Romeo and Juliet" Sakura answered.

"Why, yes Sakura" Guy smiled"Romeo and Juliet! It's so **youthful.**"

Gaara sighed. _Tragedies are __**not**__ not youthful._

Guy wrote on the chalkboard, it read "Cast" in his sloppy hand writting. "Okay, I want the beautiful Sakura to be Juliet." He wrote it down. "Romeo can be..." Guy looked around to look at the class. There was Naruto who was raising his hand exageratedly, snickering Kiba, creepy Shino, even creepier Sai, Chouji was sweet but not a good actor, Shikamaru would have given up after the first practice, Kankuro is a good stage prop man, so no, and then there was Gaara... **perfect**! "Gaara will be Romeo! Strong and handsome!" Guy announced. He wrote it down. "Ino can be Lady Capulet, Kiba can be Lord Capulet, Hinata is our Lady Montague. Naruto you will be Lord Montague. Please try to not mess anything up!" Gaara stopped paying attention, he was going to be Romeo with Sakura as his leading lady?

"Break a leg, Gaara" Sakura whispered, a smile playing on her soft face.

"We aren't starting yet." Gaara whispered back.

"I know but still!" She started getting louder.

"Romeo, Juliet, quiet or I'll seperate you two... with** death**!" Guy said laughing. The class snickered. Gaara looked at Sakura, even she was smirking. Gaara sighed and put his head down on the desk.


	3. First Kiss

"So now that we got our actors decided, the play will take place in 10 weeks, till then we'll **practice**, **practice**, **practice**!" Guy said just before class ended "I'm going to have all you guys participate in the student arts festival." Everyone groaned, the bell then rang. "Okay, see you all tomorrow!" Guy said with a smile. "I hope you'll all be ready to start practicing!"

* * *

The gang; Sakura, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Chouji, Shino, and Sia walked out into the hallway. Everyone knew they were always together during breakfast, lunch, dinner, after the classes all of them had together, before lights out, and on weekends.

"I'm lucky I got chosen as a prop man, huh, Romeo?" Kankuro smirked at his younger brother.

"Prop men don't have dicks," Sai jumped into the conversation. All the guys laughed.

"W-What!" Kankuro choked. Sai smiled.

"I wonder what that has to say about you," Gaara said directing it to Sai. Everyone laughed at Sai, the creepy smile of his faded and turned into an extremely creepy scowl.

After a few of minutes standing into the crowded hallway the gang split up to get to class. Gaara's next class was advanced chakra control, with, Ino, only Ino. _Ugh. Why her?_ Gaara though opening the classroom door wide open. Inside was a couple of kids, talking. In the front row was Ino. Gaara took a glance at the tables as he made his way in, they had names on them, that meant assigned sets. Once Ino saw Gaara she smirked. "Hey Gaara, your seat's right here next to mine."

_This class is worse then I imagined_. Gaara took his seat, looking right in front of him. "So... Sakura looks really good today, huh? Really sexy, eh?" Ino started interrogating him.

"What was with that Kiba comment back in your dorm?" Gaara said with a little sass in his voice. "Why didn't you finish your sentence, huh?"

Ino instantly blushed, "That's none of your business, Ginger!" Gaara then felt this class was going to be quite entertaining.

* * *

Gaara was in the locker room, well in the stalls changing into his gym uniform. As he got out of the stall, a very plump Chouji started running around, "Where'd you hide my chips, you **bastard**!" he cried.

Shikamaru stood next to Gaara, then sighed, "Sai hid Cho's potato chips" he explained to Gaara. "If only I knew getting him to run around was as easy as hiding his chips."

"So where you taking my sister this weekend?" Gaara asked out of the blue.

Shikamaru blushed, "Just this place I know here in Konoha."

"So a restaurant?" Gaara said trying to get more of a detailed answer.

"Yeah. Then I'm taking her to the bridge by the field of sakura trees." Shikamaru blushed even harder. Gaara never thought a guy would be so romantic to Temari, especially a guy like Shikamaru. Come to think about it he never imagined his sister on a date.

"Hey guys, bet I can score a goal easily." Naruto confidently said.

"We're playing basketball!" Kiba laughed.

"Dammit! I demand to talk to the coach!"

"To bad, Asuma-sensie's a little busy right now" Kiba informed Naruto.

"With what?" Naruto asked.

"Getting your failing grades ready!" Kiba laughed. Everyone stood there quietly. By now Kiba was rolling on the floor.

"Aww, come on it was funny!" Kiba said sitting up, "Naruto can't stay still enough to know the rules and regulations of any sport."

"I made the football team last year." Naruto scowled. Kiba frowned.

"Okay guys to the court." Asuma-sensie said opening the locker rooms door. "Oh and the girls are going to be on the other side, so I don't want any shenanigans! **That means you Naruto!**"

The gym was enormous. There was a white screen in the middle of the gym to seperate boys and girls when needed, but when one side of the gym wasn't being used the people there would use the whole gym.

The girls were going to play volleyball.

"I want a fair game, that means no punching, kicking, biting, or eye gouging!" Kurenai-sensie told the girls.

"Oh boy, they're playing volleyball!" Naruto beamed, running to look through his reserved peep-hole.

"What did I tell you, Naruto?" Asuma growled.

"There's Sakura-chan! In shorts!" Naruto cried with excitement, "And she just punched Kin to the other side of the gym! Kurenai-sensie's yelling at her!" Gaara wished he could see, though he had more respect for the girls then Naruto.

"What? Kurenai?" Asuma-sensie asked, "Move over kid!" he said pushing Naruto away from his peep-hole. Another good period of basketball wasted.

* * *

The gang was all together in the park area of Chuujitsu Academy's campus.

"So what do you guys wanna do this weekend?" Naruto asked, "Since everyone but Shikamaru who's gunna be to busy making out all weekend." Naruto joked. Shikamaru blushed at hit Naruto on the head with a book.

"We could go shopping!" Ino suggested.

"Or to the library" Sai smiled.

"Let's sneak into a casino!" Kiba insisted.

"Or, we could go to the beach" Sakura said, "We haven't been there all together in three years!"

Everyone agreed.

"We can even invite the love birds," Kankuro said pointing at his future brother in law.

After that Kankuro and Sai left to their room, Chouji got hungry so he left, Shikamaru got sleepy so he went to bed, leaving Gaara, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and Ino.

Sakura walked closely to Hinata, "Now's your chance to get Naruto to notice you." she whispered.

"B-but Gaara and Kiba are here." Hinata whispered back.

"I'll handle Gaara, I think Ino already has Kiba covered." Ino had just pulled Kiba by the arm and was walking with him, his arm still in her grasp.

"Okay. I'll try." Hinata said walking faster to catch up to Naruto.

"Hey Gaara!" Sakura beamed.

"Hey," he replied.

"Nice night to be out, huh?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Gaara replied.

"Soooo... you ready for Guy-sensie's class tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"Is there a kissing scene in the play we're doing?" Gaara asked already knowing the answer.

Sakura blushed. "Yes. Romeo and Juliet kiss." Sakura could feel herself getting fiery red, "But you know, maybe Guy will have us use improves or something so you don't have to worry about kissing me!" Sakura quickly said.

"What if I want to kiss you?" Gaara asked.

"Oh, I... uhm, well... Gaara..." Sakura couldn't find the words in her head. Did Gaara just say he wanted to kiss Sakura or was she just going crazy? Sakura looked at Hinata and Naruto who, were right in front of them, Naruto had just out his arm around Hinata. Kiba and Ino were up way in the front, Kiba's arm was also around Ino, only around her waist getting closer anf closer to her rear end. Sakura knew Naruto wasn't the type to go to far, his arm was around Hinata midriff.

Was everyone hooking up just like that around Sakura?

Gaara grabbed Sakura's hand and stopped her in her steps. "Answer me. What if I want to kiss you?" Gaara said putting his face closer to Sakura.

"I don't know what to say." Sakura said in confusion.

"I never want nothing to get in between our friendship," Gaara softly said.

"Huh?" Sakura said still confused. What was going on? She wished Ino would butt in right about now. Sakura wasn't ready for what she thought was about to happen even if she always dreamed of it.

Gaara softly pushed Sakura against one of the many buildings, he leaned in closer to her. Sakura still confused just went with the flow, she wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck. Gaara wrapped Sakura in his arms and pressed himself harder on Sakura. His face got closer and closer to Sakura's until their lips were about to touch.

"I never want anything to get between our friendship either." Sakura whispered just before they went in for a passionate kiss. Sakura could feel the world spin quickly around her, like if Gaara and she were stuck in time, and nobody could see them. Sakura just felt like melting right there in Gaara's arms. Gaara didn't care if anyone was looking, he didn't care if Naruto was watching with tears rushing out or if Kiba was there laughing, he didn't even care if anybody was there. He was with the only girl he could ever love in his life.

This was both their first kiss. When Sakura was younger she used to say that Sasuke was going to be her first kiss. Gaara used to thing he would never kiss anybody in his entire life. They both kissed each other with so much desire and compassion, it almost felt like lust, in what seemed like an eternity.

Sakura was the first to pull away from the kiss. She looked in Gaara's aqua eyes, the darkness made them look a glassy turquoise color. They looked into each other's eyes for a while, Sakura still in Gaara's strong but warm embrace.

"We can call practice for the play," Gaara smiled warmly.

"As long as we can keep practicing." Sakura smiled.

Gaara let go of Sakura and they kept walking, side by side. It seemed like no one noticed what just happened. Sakura still kept a smile on her face, with her hand in her heart. It was better than she ever dreamed.

Gaara and Sakura caught up to everyone else outside of Sakura and Ino's dorm. Naruto was hugging Hinata goodbye. Kiba and Ino were still talking.

"Where were you guys?" Ino asked as Sakura and Gaara came into sight.

"Just walking." Sakura replied.

"You disappeared out of nowhere," Kiba said, "We thought Chouji ate you!"

Ino laughed.

"Hey Gaara, I'm going back to the dorm." Naruto said letting go of Hinata. Hinata waved goodbye to everyone and left.

"I'll be there in a minute," Gaara replied. Naruo left.

"Yeah, I'm leaving, too" Kiba said turning to Ino. He pressed his lips against hers slipping his tongue into her mouth and then pulled away.

"C'ya" Kiba said to Sakura and Gaara as he walked off.

Ino giggled. "I'm going to go inside!" Ino said opening the dorm room.

Gaara and Sakura were alone again.

"I guess I'll be leaving now." Gaara said as he was about to turn around. Sakura stopped him and this time stole a kiss from him. Once Sakura pulled away Gaara smiled and returned the kiss.

"Sweet dreams," He said pulling away.

"Sweet dreams." Sakura smiled.

Sakura opened the dorm room to find Ino on her bed daydreaming. "Looks like someone's happy," Sakura said.

"You bet I am!" Ino said snapping out of her daydream, "Kiba asked me out! And I said yes of course!"

"So that's what that thing with the tongue was." Sakura said.

"Hey, that still counts as kissing!" Ino blushed.

"Yeah, well I got news for you, too" Sakura said.

"What is it?" Ino said sitting up.

"Well..."

* * *

"So we might go on a date, if Neji's okay with it." Naruto told Gaara. "He has to, I mean come on. I'm trustworthy!" Naruto kept talking. Gaara was trying to listen but he couldn't, all he could think about right now was Sakura. He hoped what happened tonight might not effect their friendship negatively.

"I mean, like, let's say if I wanted to take Temari on a date, which I don't, would you let me?" Gaara snapped out of thought.

"What? **Hell no**." he replied. Naruto frowned.

"You're right! Neji'll never let me go on a date with Hinata!" Naruto cried.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"You weren't listening were you?" Naruto asked.

"Not really." Gaara replied.

"What's going on?" Naruto questioned his demon bro.

"I..."

* * *

"No way!" Ino shrieked, "How? When? Where? Wow!"

"I told you back when we were all coming from the park, I don't know how, it just happened!" Sakura answered.

"All I can say is **wow**!" Ino giggled, "So are you guys going out?"

"I don't know." Sakura replied. She frowned.

"Oh, well maybe he'll ask you out tomorrow!" Ino beamed.

"You think?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I'll make sure of it!" Ino said confidently.

* * *

"**You did what?**" Naruto cried.

"You heard me," Gaara said calmly.

"Just making sure I didn't hear wrong," Naruto said, "Well... Alright Gaara! I was wondering when you'd go for it!" Naruto beamed. Gaara sighed.

"So are you going out with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked leaning in to stare at Gaara.

Gaara pushed him away, "No"

"And why not?" Naruto questioned him.

"I don't know" Gaara answered.

"Are you going to?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

"I don't know." Gaara repeated himself.

"Well you better. You hear me?" Naruto said smirking.

"Is that a threat?" Gaara asked coldly.

"N-No! Who's threatening you? Not me!" Naruto said hiding under his bed covers. Gaara smirked.

* * *

Sakura and Ino kept talking till ten p.m. until Temari came barging into their room and told them to go to bed.

"Hey, big sis! Guess what Sakura did!" Ino said before Temari was about to leave.

"What?" Temari asked.

"Don't say it, Ino!" Sakura hissed.

"Don't worry. She has to know!" Ino assured Sakura. Sakura hid under her bed covers.

"Sakura totally locked lips with your ginger brother!" Ino grinned.

Temari looked confused, "Sakura kissed Gaara?" Sakura could feel a warning coming.

Temari jumped on Sakura's bed. Sakura came out from under the covers to see a smiling Temari.

"I'm happy for the both of you!" Temari said hugging Sakura, "Wait till Kankuro hears this!"

"Temari..."

"Yes, Sakura, my future sister-in-law?"

"We aren't going out."

"But then... Eh! Who cares? What happened, happened and your welcomed into the family anytime!"

"Thanks, big sis."

Temari left and Sakura and Ino went straight to bed, after Sakura bonked Ino on the head.

* * *

Gaara and Naruto heard a knock on the door. Naruto got up to open the door.

"Hey, lemme talk to my brother." Temari said once Naruto opened the door.

"Who are you again?" Naruto asked.

"Get out of the way, shrimp!" Temari growled pushing Naruto into the wall, slipping onto the floor.

"Hey Gaara, I heard what happened," she jumped on Gaara's bed and sat next to him, "I'm proud of you."

What?" Gaara asked.

Temari hugged Gaara, "My little brother had his first kiss. Wait till Kankuro hears this!" Temari said messing up Gaara's hair.

"Hahaha! Gaara's first kiss!" Naruto laughed crawling off the floor. Temari and Gaara ignored him.

"Who told you?" Gaara asked.

"Ino did!" Temari replied.

"Remind me to kill her, Naruto" Gaara said.

"Yes sir," Naruto replied.

"Well I better let you guys sleep," Temari said, "Good night, Gaara." Temari hugged him this time tighter.

"Night, shrimp," she said to Naruto and left.

"Really who was she?" Naruto asked Gaara. Gaara through a clock at Naruto and went to bed.

"Owwwwwww..." Naruto groaned.


	4. Reassurance

The warm morning light hit Sakura. It was like a ray of pure white light hitting a radiant and slumbering angel. Sakura opened her glassy emerald eyes, stretched, and laid back down. Last night felt like a far off dream, a wonderful, beautiful dream. She kissed Gaara. Gaara kissed her. Sakura thought to herself that it was only a friendly kiss, almost innocent, no real lust, well from Gaara. Sakura had the desire to have her lips touch his passionately. Sakura's thoughts slowly lifted form Gaara and his soft lips to the clock on her night stand. 7:31. Breakfast already started.

"Wake up Ino," Sakura said climbing out of bed.

"5 more minutes," Ino mumbled in her sleep. Ino wasn't ever one to wake up on time during the weekends, but on school days, boy was she was everywhere, and early.

"I guess even busybodies need a little rest." Sakura smiled pulling the falling covers of Ino's bed over Ino's slumbering body. _She's kinda cute when she's quite and stays put_, Sakura said to herself. Sakura walked to her closet, picked out white skinny leg jeans, her fave black cami, a fitting black sweater, and black stilettos. Sakura put in an ABBA's Gold CD and cranked it up. She hoped into the shower and sang aloud to Take A Chance On Me.

Gaara woke up to the neighboring Akumaru's whining and barking. Gaara turned on his side to look at the clock. 7:31. He looked over at Naruto's bed, it was empty._ He must have went to breakfast already. _Gaara laid in thought for a couple of minutes. All he could picture was Sakura's perfect face and last night. He remembered how the first kiss felt, it made him feel all warm on the inside. Gaara felt actual love for the first time. Gaara felt like that was just a thing of the moment for Sakura but he knew that to him it was an action of needing to know if he loved Sakura, the answer was a plain and simple yes. _To bad she'll never want me like I want her_, Gaara thought. With that thought fading from his mind, Gaara got up and walking slowly to the shower.

Sakura walked out of the shower to see her roomy stretching. "Mornin' sleepy head." Sakura beamed as Ino let her long blonde hair down from her usual ponytail. "Morning" Ino mumbled with a smile, "What time is it?"

"7:54," Sakura said picking her clothes up. Ino grumbled and wearily made her way to her closet. Sakura predicted Ino would chose something revealing and maybe even a thin sweater if Ino felt it was cold this morning. And of course, Sakura was right. Ino went for black low-rise jeans with a white stud belt, a black crop top with a white flower design, and white leather kinky boots.

Gaara got out of the shower and went to pick out his clothes. Inside his closet was his neat folded clothes on a shelf, hanged clothing, and on the floor, Naruto's wrinkled clothing, he must have put them there the night he got wasted. Gaara picked out a black Led Zeppelin tee, dark blue jeans, and a pair of black converse. He checked the mirror before leaving, "Everything looks fine, I guess," he thought. He then walked out the door and headed for the mess hall.

"I'm going to the mess hall, you better hurry up Ino!" Sakura yelled opening the steamy bathroom door.

Ino stuck her head out of the curtain

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit," Ino yelled back over the hissing water and bumping music. Sakura briefly closed the dorm room behind her when...

"Hey Sakura!" Kiba popped out of nowhere.

Sakura jumped up, "Kiba, you scared me!" she said punching him on the arm.

"Sorry," Kiba said in a whinny tone while rubbing his arm, "Is Ino ready?" he asked.

"No, she's in the shower," Sakura answered.

Kiba smirked. Sakura couldn't even start to imagine what Kiba was thinking. "Yeah, you wanna go to the mess hall with me?" Sakura asked hoping he'd turn her offer down.

"No. I'll stay _out_ here and wait for Ino." Kiba turned her down.

"Suit yourself," Sakura mumbled, happy that he reclined. She had the feeling he wasn't going to wait outside. "Okay, c'ya" Sakura said and left.

"I know what your thinking and it ain't true!" Kiba yelled after her. Once Sakura was out of sight, Kiba smirked and slowly opened the dorm room.

"**Kiba-kun!**"

In the mess hall there was Naruto, Hinata, Chouji, and Gaara. Sakura smiled to herself once she saw Gaara sitting there, he was gorgeous, even with his messy spiky hair. Sakura thought of what to say to Gaara once she sat next to him. But before Sakura could even get close enough to sit in the only seat next to Gaara, a year ten girl with brown hair and black eyes sat next to Gaara. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. Matsuri was smiling, pulled on Gaara's arm, Gaara slightly looked down at the girl but said nothing. Instead of sitting next to Gaara, Sakura sat next to Hinata. "Good morning, Sakura-chan," Hinata greeted her.

"Morning," Sakura replied angrily stuffing pancakes into her mouth. Gaara looked up at Sakura, it looked as if something was bothering her.

"Gaara-kun, will you let me interview you for one of my classes?" Matsuri asked flirtingly, "I'm supposed to interview the person that I admire the most. We could do the interview over dinner, maybe?"

"Your treat?" Gaara asked looking back at Matsuri. Matsuri nodded.

"It better take less than 30 minutes." he accepted to her "interviewing" him.

"Okay, Gaara-kun!" Matsuri beamed and left the table.

Sakura heard the whole conversation, she was a little jealous, but she wouldn't admit it, even to herself. "I'm not hungry anymore." Sakura said slamming her glass of orange juice on the table.

"Can I have your left over pancakes?" Chouji asked heavily.

"**I don't care!**" Sakura snapped and stormed off. Everyone in the table sat in confusion... "**What the hell is her problem?**" Naruto demanded as he snatched Sakura's leftover pancakes before a shocked Chouji could get to them.

Sakura didn't know what she was doing but she managed to get passed the main hallway, the dozens of buildings, and all the way up to her dorm floor . Once Sakura slammed the door open, she found Kiba on top of Ino making out on her bed.

"Sakura!" Ino shrieked, "We weren't doing anything, especially not on your bed!" Ino blushed. Sakura ignored them and rushed into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. "Sakura?" Ino said. Ino knew when her best friend was upset, and as of the moment, Sakura was beyond upset.

"Kiba, you can go of to breakfast," Ino said pushing him out of the room, "I need to stay with Sakura."

"Okay. How about a goodbye kiss?" Kiba said leaning in.

"There's no time for that." Ino said placing her hand in front of his face, "Sakura needs me." With that said Ino closed the door in Kiba's face.

"Geez," Kiba murmured, "Sakura's not in the much need!"

"Sakura are you okay?" Ino asked knocking on the bathroom door. Sakura sat in the corner, hands on her lap, tears falling down. She didn't know why she was so mad or why she was crying over what most people would consider nothing. She thought to herself, _What if Gaara doesn't really like me in the slightest? Does he look at me like he does that Matsuri girl? I've always been to caught up in him to notice how he really looks at me..._

"Sakura! Please open up!" Ino was yelling now, banging on the door. Sakura only sat there wishing she understood why she was so upset.

"Open up before I break the door the fuck down!" came from the other side of the door Sakura didn't budge. "**I warned you!**" Ino yelled. Two seconds later the door broke into half, little pieces of wood flying everywhere.

"Sakura, What's wrong?" Ino asked hugging her crying friend.

"Ino... G-Garra... M-Matsuri..." Sakura tried to start a sentence but horribly failed.

"What? Garra? and Matsuri?" Ino asked

"Y-Yes!" Sakura said burying her head into Ino's shoulder.

"What happened?" Ino asked.

"She... She, Sh-she..." Sakura couldn't continue.

"Get a hold of yourself, Sakura!" Ino shook Sakura,"Control yourself and tell me what happened!" Sakura sat up, and slowly told her best friend everything.

Gaara was walking up building eleven's staircase, just when he bumped into Kiba. "Hey, Gaara." Kiba grinned.

"Have you seen Sakura?" Gaara questioned Kiba.

"Yeah, man," Kiba replied, "I suggest you stay away. She ain't looking her best at the moment."

"Where is she?"

"Locked up in her bathroom"

"What?"

"Well that's the last place I saw her go."

"Alright thanks"

"No problem, man."

Ino inhaled, "Okay, Sakura. Matsuri just has a simple crush on Gaara. There is no way her juvile flirting and flat chest will ever make Gaara take a second glance at her. And Gaara does not look at you like he does her. When he looks at you something in him changes. He's eyes go softer. He's in love with you." It was moments like this that made Sakura happy to have Ino around. "But don't worry. Gaara will go for you and no one else. Just be patient and let it happen."

"Thanks, Ino" Sakura said hugging her empty-headed bestie. "When it comes to these things you act like you _actually_ have a brain" Sakura giggled.

"Hey! Just because I'm to beautiful to think doesn't mean I don't think." Ino said in a playful tone, "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah. Thanks to you!"

"Glad I could help. Now I expect you to wipe them tear streaks, reapply your make-up, and walk out of here and strut what you got to offer to Gaara!" Ino said cheering.

Sakura looked at Ino seriously. "I love you, Pig!" Sakura beamed hugging Ino once more.

"I love you, too, Billboard Brow!"

Gaara opened Blondie and Pinky's dorm door slowly, only to get tackled to the floor by Ino.

"Hey Gaara!" Ino greeted him in the rowdiest manner.

"Get off me, bimbo" Gaara grunted.

"Why should I?" Ino teased.

"I'll kill you if you don't." Gaara said trying to push her off.

"You sound like you did when we where twelve!" Ino kept teasing him.

"Ino get off of Gaara." Sakura said walking out of the bathroom.

"You get off safely this time," Ino whispered to Gaara before she got up. "The american football classes really paid off, huh, Sakura?" Ino happily asked jumping onto her bed.

"You just caught me off guard," Gaara quickly covered the fact that a girl knocked him down.

Sakura giggled, "Good morning, Gaara."

"Morning, what happened back in the mess hall?" Gaara asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just on that time of the month." Sakura lied.

"Oh, didn't need to know that." Gaara replied, not completely convinced.

"How about we go meet everyone in the main hall!" Ino suggested jumping off her bed.

The whole gang was sitting around circled sofas, bored.

"Should we go ahead with Sakura's idea and go to the beach tomorrow?" Chouji asked.

"Well what else can we do?" Shikamaru yawned.

"I now!" Ino cried "Let's hit the club!"

"Are you crazy?" Sakura asked, "It isn't even lady's night and most of us don't have jobs so we can't get in."

"Ero-Sanin can get us in for free!" Naruto suggested.

"I don't know," Sakura said.

"Don't be a party-popper!" Ino whined, "The beach is so... I don't know. Kiddish! We'll just be there for a couple hours."

"I'm with her!" Kiba winked at Ino.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan, it'll be fun!" Naruto happily cried.

"I'm down." Shikamaru yawned. "I bet Temari will be, too"

"Me, too" Hinata was up for it.

"Even I want to go." Shino said.

"C'mon, Pinky!" Kankuro begged her.

"Don't be a bitch," Sai resorted to name calling.

"Gaara! Convince her!" Ino smirked. Everyone turned to Gaara. Gaara looked at Sakura sweetly and said "Let's go".

Sakura gave in, "Okay! Okay! But if we get in any trouble we blame Naruto!"

"S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto stuttered.

After a while of good laughs the gang started splitting up. "While I better get ready for my date with Temari," Shika said looking at the clock on the wall.

"You better show my sister a good time or Gaara and I'll make you pay," Kankuro joked.

"I'll keep that in mind," Shika said as he walked off.

Kankuro put his arm around Gaara's shoulders, "Our little Temari's going on her first actual date."

"Let's just hope it'll be nothing more then a date," Garra said seriously.

"No way, Temari wouldn't!" Kankuro said picturing his sister with Shikamaru, "I won't be able to sleep tonight because of you!" Kankuro cried. Gaara smirked. "I better go wash this image out of my mind," Kankuro said as he got off the couch.

"I'm hungry," Chouji complained.

"I'm going to go draw something," Sai smiled and waved good bye.

"Akumaru needs a bath," Kiba suddenly remembered, "I hafta go!"

"Bye, babe" Ino said wrapping her arms around Kiba.

"Bye, baby." Kiba said back and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'm going for a walk," Shino said along with his goodbyes.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Naruto asked the only people left: Hinata, Gaara, Sakura, and Ino. Sakura yawned, "I'm kinda sleepy, better go take a nap."

"I'll walk you to your dorm," Gaara offered.

"Sure," Sakura smiled.

"Okay, then... Wanna go get some ramen, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Okay" Hinata blushed.

"Ohh! I wanna go to!," Ino interjected, linking arms with Hinata and Naruto.

Naruto frowned, "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Nope!" Ino grinned.

"Fine but your paying for yourself," Naruto sighed.

They all said their good byes and went their separate ways.

"Gaara, can I ask you something?" Sakura said looking down at her feet.

"Yeah, go ahead." Gaara replied.

"What's the deal with Matsuri?" Sakura asked, feeling her face get a little hotter.

"Matsuri, eh? She's just a girl from my village. Admires me or something," Gaara said as if she wasn't important.

"Admires you?" Sakura felt herself get even redder.

"Yeah. She thinks that because of the way I managed to turn my life around, considering my past, that I'm a hero or something of that sort." Gaara said blankly.

Sakura's face was starting to return to its light radiant color, "Oh, okay"

"Why do you ask," Gaara eyes turned to her.

"Oh, uhmm... Just curious!" Sakura blushed.

Gaara and Sakura where outside of Sakura and Ino's room.

"Okay. Well thanks for walking me all the way up here." Sakura smiled. She turned to open the door when, Gaara pulled her to him again. Sakura already knew to well what was going to happen next. Their lips where softly touching again. This time the kiss was delicate and very innocent, nothing like the last but yet just as hypnotizing. Sakura could feel her knees getting weak. Gaara again felt the warm in his body, just like the first time they kissed, he felt love once again. Gaara pulled away from the embrace. "You better get your rest," he softly spoke.

"Okay," Sakura smiled.

Sakura opened the door and Gaara left to his own room.


	5. Dreaming

Sakura was laying on her bed thinking about the second kiss. She felt as if she was going crazy but it made her feel happy. For a breif moment, Sakura felt as if Gaara were feeling the same she felt for him. Deep in thought, for the first time in her life she knew was in love and this time it wasn't a childish game. Sakura never really understood a word those romantic novels she had read her whole life were talking about till now. She understood the tender feeling, the warm in her body, the lust. Sakura understood it all.

Gaara was walking to his room when a boy with black hair and green eyes walked up to him. "Are you Gaara?", he asked.

"Yeah," Gaara replied.

"Matsuri told me to give you this," the boy said, handing Gaara a piece of paper folded into a heart.

"What is this?" Gaara asked as the boy started walking off.

"Dunno," the boy shrugged, "Matsuri said she'd kill me if I read it."

"Okay," thanks Gaara said opening the letter.

It read:

_Dear Gaara-kun, _

_I know this is childish but... I really like you. I think your so cool, and amazing, and interesting, and handsome, and strong! I can't wait to interview you. I've decided to treat you to dumplings, they say this village has great dumplings, of course we wouldn't know since we're from the Sand village. Hehe. Anywho, lets meet up at main hall, okay? Does seven'o'clock sound good to you? Well it doesn't matter I'll wait for you all night if I have to! Well I'll see you tonight!_

_xoxo,_

_Matsuri_

To many _and's_, Gaara thought as he crumbled up the paper and threw it across the hallway. Gaara really didn't care if Matsuri liked him or not, he saw her way to childish and naive. Gaara opened his room door and slowly closed it behind him. _I have four hours till my supposed interview_, he though to himself, _I might as well take a quick nap_. Gaara laid down on his bed, closed his eyes, quickly dozed off. He instantly hit dream mode. The first thing Gaara dreamt about was his mother. The only thing Gaara knew well about his mother was her face, since there where pictures off her in every room of the mansion. She was beautiful and displayed so much grace. Gaara imagined her to be kind and gentle. In his dream he was talking to her about falling in love with Sakura. She was hugging him and kissing his forehead on his kanji, telling him how happy she was for him. All of a sudden his mother disappears and the room fades into darkness, Gaara doesn't panic. He soon finds himself standing in a ball room, wearing a tux, yet his hair is still messy and unruly. Gaara looks around the ball room, he sees all his friends dancing their dates, Naruto with Hinata, Shikamaru with Temari, Kiba with Ino, even Kankuro with Tayuya. Suddenly the lights go off and a spotlight hits the staircase leading to the dance floor, a silhouette comes out from the darkness and stands into the light. It was Sakura. Everyone in the rooms gasps with admiration. Sakura looked so beautiful, with her white ball gown and curled pink hair in an updo. Gaara stands in awe, his breath tooken away by Sakura. Then he slowly makes his way from the middle of the dance floor to meet Sakura at the end of the staircase. Once he gets there she smiles at him and he takes her hand and plants a soft kiss in it. Gaara takes Sakura by the hand and leads her to the dance floor. He offers to dance and she accepts with a sweet smile. He places his left hand on her hips softly and holds Sakura's left hand in his right. They dance all night long.

Ino had just walked into her dorm to find Sakura, snugly asleep on her bed. _Aww! Shes so cute._ Ino smirked. She jumped on Sakura, waking her from her slumber.

"**Ino, what the hell was that for!**" Sakura growled.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get some dumplings with me," Ino said innocently.

"Didn't you just eat ramen with Naruto and Hinata?" Sakura asked yawning.

"Naruto _uninvited_ me before we even go there," Ino frowned.

_You weren't even invited in the first place_, Sakura thought. Sakura looked at the clock, _Who eats dumplings at 8:31?_ Both girls sat in silence for a while.

"Well... Are we going?" Ino finally asked.

"Okay, but we'll go quickly!" Sakura said giving in. Ino smiled, jumped off Sakura's bed and dragged Sakura out the door.

Gaara had been dancing with Sakura all night in his dream. Gaara leaned in towards Sakura to kiss her for the first time in his dreams, just when the clock on the wall hit seven. Gaara suddenly sat up awaking from his dream, only to check his clock to see it was already 8:31. I'm late, he thought. Jumping out of bed Gaara still had every part of his dream playing in his mind. Gaara left his dorm room and made his way to the dumpling shop.

Gaara got to the dumpling shop to see Matsuri waiting at the first table by the entrance. When Matsuri saw Gaara coming up to her she jumped up from the table. "Gaara-kun, you made it!" she exclaimed. Gaara said nothing and just kept walking towards her. Matsuri couldn't hold her excitement and ran to Gaara, embracing him in a tight hug.

Sakura and Ino had bearly walked in to see Matsuri wrapping her arms around Gaara. Ino turned to Sakura to see a look of shock and vexation on her face. From where they stood it looked like Gaara was returning the hug. Sakura started shaking, debating in her head wether she should walk away or break every bone in Matsuri's body.


	6. His Return

Sakura felt her feet weigh her down with fifteen extra pounds. Was Gaara really on a date with Matsuri? Sakura didn't care at the moment if Gaara saw her standing there, eyes wide and in disbelief. All her thoughts revolved around Matsuri's upcoming death. Sakura, at that very moment, felt her heart sink and burn into flames. For once in her life true jealousy ran throughout her body. Ino stood still, closely watching Sakura, then fixing her eyes on Gaara. He had pushed Matsuri off of him, and landed his eyes from Sakura to Ino. Confusion stained his eyes. Ino softly laid a hand on Sakura, "Sakura?" Sakura said nothing, all she did was shake harder. "Sakura, let's just leave."

Ino's voice thundered all in Sakura's head. _Leave? Forget I never saw this disgusting scene? Should I ignore Gaara for the rest of my life and kill Matsuri in the process?_ Sakura backed up, turning slowly. She stopped when her back was to Ino, Matsuri, and Gaara. "I never want to see you again, Gaara." His name hung so bitterly on her tongue. Gaara took a step forward, "Sakura..." Sakura turned, her face covered in tears, "**Never!**" She turned and ran out of the dumpling shop. Ino hesitated to follow Sakura then walked towards Gaara and Matsuri. "I hope you're happy," she addressed a shocked Matsuri. " You just ruined a beautiful relationship, with your nasty, childish crush." Ino hissed her words in Matsuri's face. She turned to Gaara and placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder and hung there. "You see before you ever came along, Gaara was already with Sakura, that amazingly hot girl you just saw run out. They've been friends since forever and always had a crush on each other. So you're unwanted appearance just ruined all chances of a happy ending," Ino continued, "Isn't that right, Gaara?" Ino pulled Gaara into her icy glare.

Gaara turned, "I have to find Sakura." Gaara walked out of the dumpling shop, hoping he wasn't too late.

Ino rested her eyes on Matsuri and walked to where she stood, "I suggest you forget you're little intentions with Gaara." Ino picked up a dumpling on Matsuri's plate and waved it in her face. "If you know what's good for you." Ino shoved the dumpling in her mouth and picked up the rest of the plate, "Thanks for the dumplings by the way." Ino laugh at Matsuri and her dumbfound face and walked off.

Sakura felt like she could almost fly, she didn't feel the heavy presence in her feet any longer. Somehow, Sakura managed to get of school grounds, past everyones' houses, and into the abandoned Uchiha providence of Konoha. Sakura stopped running till she felt the air around her thicken. Sakura gasped for air. How long have I been running non-stop? She looked around, faded Uchiha Clan Symbols all around. _How did I get here?_ Sakura looked around, knelling to rest. "So this is what this place was like," she whispered to herself. Sakura's mind drifted off of Gaara onto this modern ruin. "I wonder if Sasuke would still be here if nothing happened to this place and the people who lived here." Sakura breathed deeply, "Would I still be infatuated with Sasuke?" Sakura felt her breath thinnish and her legs throb from soreness. _Why did I run this much, again?_ Sakura rubbed her sore leg, "First I walked with Ino to the dumpling shop, then we walked in, and..." Sakura punched the floor so hard that it felt like the empty buildings around her were to fall. "**Matsuri**" Why did she have to come around! Gaara and I were don't so well, until she had to bring her ugly head around. Sakura through her arms around her knees and huddled, tears instantly feel down her soft cheeks. "Why so sad?" A distant voice called out from behind her. Sakura looked up rubbing the tears from her eyes. There was a pale boy with onyx black hair. Peircing black eyes froze her breathing. Hey emerald eyes widened in prostration, "S-Sasuke? Is that you?" Sasuke stood on top of the tallest building, just in front of where Sakura sat. He looked like a God, standing in the moonlight. He grew a lot. He stood tall and proud.

"Of course it's me," Sasuke chuckled, "Sakura-chan."

Sakura hesitated to reply. "What?" Sasuke frowned, "Do you not love me any more?"

Sakura hung her head in disbelief, "I doubt I do," she muttered.

"Sakura-chan," Sasuke jumped and appeared at Sakura's side, "I never stopped loving you."

"You never loved me," Sakura murmured, gazing into Sasuke's eyes.

"I always did. I just never knew how to show it." Sasuke ran his hand through Sakura's hair. "You look beautiful, you know?"

"Why did you return?"

"I returned to marry you."

"Go back to where you came from."

"Not without you."

"I do not love you. I never _really _loved you, Sasuke."

"I won't believe that."

"You have to."

"And why is that?"

"I'm in love with someone else."

"Oh God, don't tell me it's Naruto."

"Of course not. He's with Hinata."

"She finally honed the balls to tell him how she felt."

Sakura didn't say another word. _This can't be happening to me_.

"Tell me who do you love?" Sasuke placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"I don't think it's important."

"I have to know."

"Why?"

"I have to kill him. No one will get in the way of our love. Whoever this guy is, he won't taint your brain any longer."

Sakura's eyes widened, Sasuke had determination in his eyes and Sakura knew he was serious. "No."

"You can't hide anything from me," Sasuke pressed. "I was your first love after all."

" No you weren't." Sakura contradicted.

"What?"

My first love is..."

"Say it"

"Never"

"**Say it.**" Sasuke grabbed Sakura up by her wrist. "Say it or you will pay."

Sakura's eyes watered, "Not in a million years." Sasuke raised his free hand, "I warned you."

"**Put her down.**"

Sakura opened her eyes, for a brief moment she felt relief shortly followed by terror.

Sasuke chuckled, "_Sabaku No Gaara_."


End file.
